Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Choice of Death- Part 3: Injustice of the Judoon
The 5th story of the 13 part series and Charlie is on trial! Choice of death- part 3: Injustice of the Juddoon See part 2 here http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Choice_of_death-_part_2:_Trial_of_the_Doctor Story "No" the Doctor shouted as he saw the Juddoon put his hand over Charlie's face "You cannot try her" the Doctor shouted. "Yes we can" Psycho said as the women from before was taken away sobbing. "Sit in the chair" Psycho told the Doctor. The Doctor sat on the chair that the women who had been sobbing. "We are here to trial Charlie Tilly for her breaching the universal prison centre" Psycho said as the Juddoon nodded in agreement.The Doctor saw the blank face on Charlie and knew something was not right. "Does the defence have anything to say in there defence?" Psycho was smiling more and more as the Doctor got up and gone to the Juddoon who had put his hand near Charlie's face. "I am the defence" the Doctor said "if you commit a crime then you cannot be the lawyer." "I only want to sniff the Juddoon's hand" the Doctor grabbed the Juddoons arm and smelt the hand. "Mixocrotia, it hypnotizes the subject and the only way to unhypnotize them is too give them a poisenous antidote" "where is the proof Doctor?" The Doctor looked cheerfully over to the Juddoon "take an example of his hand" the Doctor pointed backwards but the Juddoon had left. "Where did he go?" The Doctor looked scared "you cannot let her die" the Doctor said. "Well your whole case is gone so you have no proof for the defence." The Doctor tried to think quickly "Charlie had to go inside the house to avoid a paradox with her past self which would have destroyed the universe." "So she gone into the house but how did Charlie get here" "the weeping angels" the Doctor looked trimphant. "I can show you the house as the two weeping angels are quantum locked forever." Psycho got up "okay you will show us with a group of Juddoon" Psycho got a device and threw it at the Doctor who then disappeared "now she has no defence" he said triumphantly. The Doctor saw himslef in a wasteland as he looked around but saw nothing. All hope seemed to be lost as he saw a volcanoe go off "hello" an ood said "where are we?" The Doctor said urgantly knowing he had to be on the same time as Charlie. "You are in no where" the ood said holding up its hand ball that lit up. "Is there anyway to get out?" "Yes but you have got to guess what this is." The ood started walking away "give me a clue" the Doctor said. "Okay I will give you a clue about where you are. What's more evil than the devil, greater than god, poor people have it and rich people need it, what am I?" The Doctor thought for a couple of seconds "oh" the Doctor said as he saw the ground around him changing "nothing" he shouted as he thought of the courtroom again. The Doctor landed back into the courtroom "get him" Psycho shouted. The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out "I will destroy your weapons" he said holding the sonic screwdriver towards the Juddoon. The Juddoon then raised their guns "shoot" Psycho shouted as each of th Juddoon aimed for the same area. All of the lasers hit their targets as the sonic got destroyed and turned to ashes in the ground. The Doctor gone to the ground clutching the ashes of his sonic screwdriver. He got a device out, a vortex manipualator. He held it out "guilty and dehypnotize her" the Doctor pressed his vortex manipulator. He arrived in the tardis as he pressed levers but knew Charlie was ging to get injectd with a poisonous antidote. The Doctor gone around his tardis, pressing buttons, flicking switches and looking at screens. He saw the coordinates to Charlie as he saw two Juddoon around her. They got a needle out as the Doctor materialised around them as he saw a Juddoon inject the needle into her arm and then push the poisonous substance in. The Doctor looked at the Juddoon "you have kidnapped Juddoon and will be sentenced to death" the Doctor nodded his head. "I sentence the Juddoon to death" the Doctor said as he pulled a lever as two holes below the Juddoon appeared. They fell down it as the Doctor heard guns being fired. The Dctor ran to Charlie "come on" he said "take me home" Charlie said as the Doctor quickly ran to the trdis and put in the correct settings. He saw Charlie getting weaker and weaker as the tardis materialised. The Doctor scooped her up and ran out of the open tardis door "I said I won't be carrying your corpse in my arms" "and I died on the same day that I met you." Charlie looked weak as the Doctor ran to Charlies house and through an open door. He saw a sofa and put her down. "Charlie are you back?" Her moher asked as the Doctor started to walk away "what have you done to her?" Charlies mum asked "thank you Doctor for all of the adventures and goodbye" Charlie said weekly as he body relaxed "goodbye" the Doctor said. He walked out as Chalie's mum came after him. The Doctor started to run as more footsteps joined. He ran into the tardis and locked the doors as he heard hitting on the doors. The Doctor pulled down a lever and looked around "I need to stop." Category:Stories featuring Judoon Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor